Super Junior Dilanda Cinta
by Tifani Lim
Summary: "mereka akan bertugas,mengatur dan mengurus kalian,ini adalah perintah dari manajer asuma" "tapi kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi"bantah naruto/ "sakura,Ino dokter pribadi kalian,Hinata,tenten koki kalian sekaligus pengatur pola makan dan temari ketua kedisiplinan kalian"/ "jadi sekarang bersiaplah dengan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna"GLEK! ke-11 namja itupun dgn kompak menelan ludah...
1. Chapter 1

Super junior dilanda cinta

Summary: bagaimana ya dengan super junior konoha kita yang satu ini?

Super junior adalah sebuah boyband yang beranggotakan cowok-cowok tampan yang mampu membuat seluruh kaum hawa seantero konoha,mulai dari anak-anak,remaja,ibu-ibu,hingga lansia(=,=?) berteriak sayangnya perilaku mereka cukup buruk dan berantakan,dan tentunya belum diketahui madia jika mereka secara tiba-tiba harus diatur dan mematuhi setiap perintah dari 6 orang gadis yang cantik tapi galaknya minta ampun?yang juga sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ke 11 anggota suju ini.

"perkenalkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan bertugas,mengatur dan mengurus kalian,ini adalah perintah dari manajer asuma" "tapi kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi"bantah naruto/ "ini sakura,dan hinata dokter pribadi kalian,ini Hinata dan tenten koki kalian sekaligus pengatur pola makan serta menu makanan kalian,dan yang terakhir temari ketua kedisiplinan kalian"/ "jadi sekarang bersiaplah mengikuti peraturan kami 4 sehat 5 sempurna"ucap sakura,mereka berlima pun menampakkan seringai licik mereka

GLEK!...dengan kompak ke11 cowok itupun menelan ludah….dan kehidupan super junior yang barupun akan dimulai…

*ni cerita hak author ngubek2 chara sesuai saiya hahahahah(chara:memangnya kami cendol di ubek2)diam aje lu pade ikutin scenario gue bawel amat ,kok ada hawa kaga enak ya?(chara:deathglare)yup! $ #$%^&%#$*&^%langsung aja

Naruto punya kang masahi kishimoto

Kalau ceritanya punya saiya

Warning alay tingkat akut

Super junior adalah sebuah boyband yang beranggotakan 13 cowok-cowok ganteng yang berada di bawah naungan KONOHA MUSIC ENTERTAIMENT,tidak heran jika band ini mempunyai penggemar yang sangat banyak terutama kaum hawa karna selain lagu-lagunya yang menggebrak dunia music mereka juga mempunyai wajah diatas rata-rata dan hal itulah yang membuat seluruh kaum hawa seantero konoha terjerat oleh boyband KME yang satu untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang band yang satu ini mari kita lihat profil masing-masing anggota :

Itachi

Nama lengkap :uciha itachi

Julukan :angel without wings

Tanggal lahir :9 juni 1988

Tinggi badan :183 cm

Berat badan :68 kg

Golongan darah :AB

Posisi :leader,sub-vocal

Informasi diri :Uciha itachi adalah leader dari super junior yang sangat bertanggung jawab mempunyai kepribadian yang bijaksana,dewasa,lemah lembut dan easy going dan dia sangat dekat dengan member-member suju yang lainnya,bahkan dia juga tau dengan rahasia hampir semua member-membernya,leader yang benar-benar dapat dipercaya,oleh karna itulah ia diberi julukan angel without wings. adik laki-laki dari itachi ternyata adalah salah satu anggota dari suju ia adalah uciha sasuke yang mempunyai kepribadian bertolak belakang dari dirinya.

Sasuke

Nama lengkap :uciha sasuke

Julukan :tomato prince(oleh member-member suju yang lainnya) dan ice

Prince (oleh fansnya)

Tanggal lahir :23 juli 1993

Tinggi badan :180 cm

Berat badan :66 kg

Golongan darah :AB

Posisi :lead dancer,sub vocal

Informasi diri :Uciha sasuke merupakan member terakhir dan termuda di suju(mangnae),ia menjadi anggota suju melalui proses audisi dan mengalahkan beribu-ribu peserta lainnya tidak hanya karna suaranya yang bagus tapi ia juga mempunyai wajah yang amat tampan yang membuatnya sangat pantas menjadi anggota super junior,ia juga merupakan adik dari itachi yang merupakan leader suju tidak heran jika ia juga mempunyai suara merdu seperti dijuluki tomato prince oleh member-member suju yang lainnya karna kecintaannya yang amat dalam terhadap tomat(=,=?),selain julukan tomato prince ia juga mendapat julukan ice prince oleh fansnya karna sifatnya yang terkenal dingin dan cuek,walaupun sasuke terkenal dingin dan cuek ternyata dia mempunyai hobby yang berlawanan dari sifatnya,dia suka menjahili dan mengerjai hyun-hyungnya salah satu hobbynya yang lain adalah bermain game,ia bisa tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk bermain game,dan bukti kecintaannya adalah psp yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Naruto

Nama lengkap :uzumaki naruto

Julukan :autis wolf

Tanggal lahir :10 oktober 1992

Tinggi badan :178 cm

Berat badan :66

Golongan darah :AB

Posisi :lead vocal,main dancer

Informasi diri :Uzumaki naruto adalah member suju yang paling lucu dan periang,saking hiperaktifnya dia maka member-member suju yang lainnya pun sepakat memberikan julukan autis wolf padanya karna sifatnya yang hiperaktif itu,naruto memiliki karakteristik suara yang kuat dan juga merupakan salah satu penari terbaik itu juga naruto merupakan sahabat lama sasuke sejak smp dan mereka mempunyai panggilan sayang tersendiri(?) yaitu dobe untuk naruto dan teme untuk memiliki kebiasaan burukn yaitu dia suka memegang-megang (?) bibir member suju lainny

kakashi

Nama lengkap :hatake kakashi

Julukan :pack boy

Tanggal lahir :15 September 1987

Tinggi badan :183 cm

Berat badan :69 kg

Golongan darah :B

Posisi :sub-vocal

Informasi diri :Hatake kakashi merupakan member suju yang paling tua dan sifatnya mendukung usianya itu,kakashi mempunyai pribadi yang baik,lemah lembut,bijaksana,dan dapat bersikap dewasa,kepribadiannya sangat mirip dengan itu juga ia merupakan cowok paling sporty diantara member-member suju yang heran jika karna hobbynya itu ia mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang atletis,sehinnga di juluki pack itu kakashi emrupakan member suju yang paling taat dengan agamanya hal itu terbukti dari di sela-sela kesibukannya dia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk pegi ke gereja.

Gaara

Nama lengkap :sabaku no gaara

Julukan :bear gaara

Tanggal lahir :12 juni 1992

Tinggi badan :179 cm

Berat badan :65

Golongan darah :O

Posisi :sub-vocal,main rapper

Infomamsi diri :Gaara mempunyai kepribadian pendiam tetapi lemah lembut,ia mempunyai tato ai di keningnya semakin membuat dirinya terkesan cool,gaara mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam dan cirri khasnya ia suka memakai eyeliner(?).oleh karna itulah ia dijuluki beruang karna matanya yang memakai eyeliner yang sama dengan cirri khas beruang panda(*ditabok gaara fc!).gaara adalah memb er suju yang paling seram kalau lagi marah,dasar sasuke gokil,Cuma dia yang berani mengerjai gaara.

Kiba

Nama lengkap :inuzuka kiba

Julukan :rabid dog

Tanggal lahir :27 maret 1992

Tinggi badan :176 cm

Berat badan :64

Golongan darah :B

Posisi :lead rapper

Informasi diri :Inuzuka kiba juga memiliki kepribadian hampir sama dengan naruto karna sifatnya yang gokil,lucu,periang,berisik,dan oleh karna kesamaan sifat mereka inilah,sehingga mereka berdua dijuluki two kiba sangat menyukai anjing,ia mempunyai seekor anjing yang bernama akamaru karna kecintaannya pada anjing,kiba rela mandi,makan, kedekatannya yang amat terlalu-lalu(?) para member-member lainnya sepakat menamainya rabid dog(anjing rabies)

Neji

Nama lengkap :hyuga neji

Julukan :dragon

Tanggal lahir :3 juli 1991

Tinggi badan :179 cm

Berat badan :64

Golongan darah :O

Posisi :lead-dancer,sub-vocal

Informasi diri :Hyuga neji merupakan salah satu member suju yang lulus lewat audisi yang diadakan oleh KME,dia adalah anggota kedua terakhir,yaitu sebelum sasuke ia sangat hebat dalam olahraga bela diri seperti taekwondo,karate bahkan ia juga menguasai ilmu kung mempunyai karakter pendiam,dingin dan cenderung cuek tapi tidak secuek tomato prince.

Shikamaru

Nama lengkap :nara shikamaru

Julukan :genius boy

Tanggal lahir :22 September 1990

Tinggi badan :181 cm

Berat badan :67 kg

Golongan darah :A

Posisi :lead-dancer,rapper,sub-vocal

Informasi diri :Nara shikamaru merupakan salah satu penari terbaik yang dimiliki suju selain itu ia adalah member tercerdas suju bagaimana tidak IQ nya saja lebih dari 200,karna kejeniusannya itulah ia dijuluki genius itu dapat dibuktikan dari koreografi menarik yang ia ciptakan,tapi member suju yang satu ini mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yaitu sifatnya yang selalu malas dan hobinya yang suka tidur (author aja heran kenapa orang malas ini bisa jenius banget =3=)

Sasori

Nama lengkap :akasuna no sasori

Julukan :baby face

Tanggal lahir :8 November 1989

Tinggi badan :177 cm

Berat badan :66

Golongan darah :A

Posisi :lead-vocal,sub dancer

Informasi diri :akasuna no sasori adalah member paling imut di suju karna wajahnya yang seperti bayi terlihat masih muda padahal usianya lebih tua di bandingkan beberapa member-member suju yang lainnya maka tidak heran kalau ia mendapatkan julukan baby itu hal unik dari sasori adalah ia sangat menyukai warna pink dan memasak,dan ia adalah koki di mansion suju lhooo (author aja masak telur bisa gosong hehehe,mau dong diajarin ma baby saso-chan~*dhuak prang bugh miaw tuing cling*dikeroyokin fc sasori pake tangan,pake piring,tongkat bisbol,dilemparin kucing dan berakhir dengan dilempar ke langit)

Sai

Nama lengkap :sai

Julukan :smiling guy

Tanggal lahir :21 juni 1990

Tinggi badan :178

Berat badan :63

Golongan darah :B

Posisi :main rapper,sub dancer

Informasi diri :sai adalah member suju yang paling mengagungkan seni,tak heran jika ia selalu mengutamakan penampilan agar terlihat baik,ia adalah member suju yang paling metroseksual,jiak ia ditanya tentang mode yang sedang berkembang maka tak ragu lagi dia pasti tau jawaabannya,ia dijuluki smiling guy oleh karna senyumnya yang tak lepas untuk menghiasi wajahnya.

Chouji

Nama lengkap :akimichi chouji

Julukan :bigboy

Tanggal lahir :28 september 1990

Tinggi badan :175

Berat badan :80

Golongan darah :O

Posisi :lead dancer,sub rapper

Informasi diri :chouji merupakan member super junior yang paling besar di super junior,tetapi chouji merupakan lead dancer di suju,dan hobbynya itu merupakan alas an mengapa chouji mempunyai badan yang paling besar di super junior,dan hobbynya itu adalah makan kripik kentang dan tentu saja yang lainnya walau begitu chouji adalah satu-satunya member super junior yang mempunyai tunangan yaitu hana.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di super junior dorm….

"SASUKE,NARUTO,SHIKAMARU,GAARA, KIBA, BAGUUUNNNN!" terdengarlah suara sang leader yaitu itachi dengan toanya untuk membangunkan member-member suju yang terlihatlah semua pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan namja-namja tampan yang baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"oi hyung pabbo! Ngapain sih tereak-teriak pake toa? Mau copot tau ni jantung"ucap naruto memasang tampang jengkelnya pada sang leader

"naruto,hormatilah sedikit hyungmu ini,aku sudah berbaik hati mau membangunkan kalian semua"ucap itachi

"inikan hari libur hyung,jadi ngapain bangun pagi-pagi"gaara membalas perkataan itachi

"pagi?oi pabbo donsaeng ini jam 12 siang! Siang! bukan pagi!"tiba-tiba muncullah sasori sambil membawa jam dinding dan menunjukkannya tepat dihadapan wajah gaara

"saso hyung, memangnya sejak kapan gaara menganggap jam 12 itu siang,mau jam berapapun tetap aja pagi untuk gaara kalau soal bangun tidur"ucap kiba sembari berjalan menuju lantai bawah,

"haahh~~…benar juga kata kiba"tanpa memperdulikan omelan sasori maupun ucapan itachi tadi merekapun segera berbalik badan hendak kembali ke kamar masing-masing,sebelum sebuah ultimatum membuat mereka membatalkan niat mereka

"mau kemana kalian ha? Kalau kalian tidak segera bangun maka jatah sarapan pagi kalian akan ku buang,dan jatah makan malam kalian tidak ada"acam sasori yang sukses membuat mereka menelan ludah,dan dengan berat hati mereka pun segera menuruti perkataan sasori

"ya umma"jawab mereka serempak dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari sasori

"kenapa sih mereka memanggilku umma?"omel sasori

"memangnya kenapa?itu cocok kok,kau umma dan aku appa nya"ucap itachi yang sukses membuat sasori bergidik ngeri karnanya "um,sasori sepertinya kita melewatkan seseorang"

"maksudmu?"

"ada satu orang yang tidak ada saat aku membangunkan mereka"

"oh aku tau…ehem..ehem….SASUKE AKAN KUBUANG SEMUA TOMATMU YANG ADA DI KULKAS!" dan teriakan sasori sukses membuat tomato prince lompat dari tempat tidurnya

"iya..iya..iya..aku bangun,aku bangun"sasuke pun segera berlari menuju rung makan

"hm…bagus"ucap sasori sambil menampilkan seringaian nya

Di ruang makan…..

"besok sehabis konser di stasiun tv sakura kita akan pergi menghadap pak iruka"ucap itachi di sela-sela sarapan mereka err..lebih tepatnya makan siang mereka

"wae….?"Tanya sai yang menghentikan makannya

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau" itachipun menggelengkan kepalanya

to be continue..

…gimana gimana ?ini fic pertama aku harap banyak yang review yaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Di fic yang ini aku sengaja untuk menggunakan kosep bahasa korea,soalnya aku ngerasa lebih enak buat mengekspresikannya,jadi maaf ya buat yang kurang suka dengan tata bahasanya…..maaf..maaf *membungkuk*

Thanks buat sarannya…tolong buat reviewnya yaaaaa…..

Review

"besok sehabis konser di stasiun tv sakura kita akan pergi menghadap pak iruka"ucap itachi di sela-sela sarapan mereka err..lebih tepatnya makan siang mereka

"wae….?"Tanya sai yang menghentikan makannya

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau" itachipun menggelengkan kepalanya

Super junior dilanda cinta

Chapter 2

KYAAAA!...SUPER JUNIOR! WE LOVE YOU!

_[kakashi] Nante Nante kageki na situasi  
Sarani moto moto hamatte shimau darou  
[sasuke] Saaiikai  
Masu Masumi wa kuna imeeji  
Kimi wa suikomare Tada mita sare  
[itachi] Saaiikai_

[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera  
Odoru yo Opera  
Utau yo Opera  
[sai] Neeii kara kuru ni iko uka  
[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera  
Kiwadoi Opera  
Taito na Opera  
[itachi] Saaiikara koregaii kara

[kiba] Neeiikara kuru ni iko uka  
[naruto] Saaiikara koregaii kara

[kiba] Sashikomu hikari no shita dewa  
Kimi no ai wa demo kasuka ni nijimu  
[sasori] Sousa, shuyaku haakuma demo boku de  
Issai no Yousha monai kimi wo toka su  
[kakashi] Saaiikai

[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera  
Odoru yo Opera  
Utau yo Opera  
[gaara] Neeiinara hito nishiyouka  
[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera  
Kiwadoi Opera  
Taito na Opera  
[itachi] Saaiiikara Zenbu iikara

[chouji] Neeiinara hito nishiyouka  
[itachi] Saaiikara Zenbu iikara

[sasuke] Tokimeki wa Itsumo totsuzen yattekuru  
Kara yaburu yuuki naku sa nai de Zutto Zutto  
[sai] mMtsaruto, ayam Deru, v + ze kotoba wa naku tatte  
Kimi ga omou yori kimi ni niau Opera

[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera  
Odoru yo Opera  
Utau yo Opera  
[naruto] Neeii kara kuru ni iko uka  
[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera  
Kiwadoi Opera  
Taito na Opera  
[kakashi] Saaiikara koregaii kara

[gaara] Neeiikara kuru ni iko uka  
[naruto] Saaiikara koregaii kara

[sai] Saaiiikara Zenbu iikara 

"hah~~~…aku capek sekali…heh teme, kau tidak merasa capek?selalu saja bermain dengan pspchingu-mu"ucap naruto yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah semuanya ayo kita pergi"itachi mulai mengkomando donsaeng-donsaengnya

"memangnya kita mau kemana lagi?kau tidak maraca capek itachi,dan sekarang kau mau kita pergi lagi?"Tanya sasori yang sedang bebaring diatas sofa

"tentu saja aku capek,tapi mau bagaimana lagi pak iruka meminta kita untuk ke kantornya sehabis konser"

"ok…ayo semuanya kita pergi"nejipun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar pintu terlebih dahulu,dan dengan berat hati akhirnya semua member super junior pun segera beranjak mengikuti neji.

-skip time-

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk"

Satu persatu member masuk dan menempati kursi yang ada.

"baiklah,saya meminta kalian untuk hadir di tempat ini untuk membicarakan ..sasuke tolong lepas dulu psp mu"

Dengan sigap itachi menyikut sasuke.

"apaan sih?"

"pak iruka menyuruhmu untuk berhenti bermain psp pabbo"

"hah~~"dengan ogah-ogahan sasuke memasukkan pspnya ke dalam saku celana

"baiklah yang igin aku bicarakan adalah tentang sifat-sifat kalian yang buruk dan masih kekanak-kanakan tersebut"

"terus masalahnya?"potong kakashi penasaran

"masalahnya,sifat kalian itu bisa membawa resiko pada popularitas kalian,dan untungnya sampai pada saat ini media massa belum mengetahui hal karena itu untuk menanggulangi hal tersebut manager asuma telah membuat suatu keputusan untuk kalian"

dan selama beberapa detik semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut pun terdiam

"mulai hari ini…"

"oh tidak suju akan dibubarkan oh…..selamat tinggal hyung,selamat tinggal semuannya…"tiba-tiba naruto nangis-nangis Bombay sambil memeluk itachi dan…..PLETAK!...alhasil naruto mendapat hadiah jitakan dari umma sasori

"apaan sih hyung! Sakit tau!..."ucap naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan sang umma super junior

"kau bisa diam tidak sih,jangan asal bicara"sasori bak seorang umma yang sedang menasihati naruto

"iya..iya..bawel"dan narutopun mendapat hadiah deathglare dari sang babyface

"jadi mulai hari ini apa?"Tanya kiba mulai tidak sabar

"untuk memperjelas hal tersebut lagsung silahkan masuk"

Tiba-tiba dari pintu muncullah 5 yeoja cantik berjalan menuju iruka

"mereka siapa?apa mereka anggota baru super junior yang akan menggantikan kami?atau mereka girlband baru KME?atau mereka pembantu baru kami?"

PLETAK!

"appo!hyung kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!"

"itu karna mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam itu naruto"

"jadi begini,perkenalkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan bertugas untuk mengatur dan mengurus kalian,ini adalah perintah dari manajer asuma"

"MWO?...tapi kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi"bantah naruto tak terima dengan keputusan ini

"kalian tidak bisa menolaknya,ini adalah perintah mutlak dari manajer asuma,ini semua dilakukan untuk kepentingan kalian semua,memangnya kalian mau jika nanti popularitas kalian menurun karna sifat-sifat kalian yang buruk tersebut?gaara suka keluruyan malam-malam dan mabuk-mabukan,naruto dan kiba kalian pikir aku tidak tau hobby kalian nonton film yadong,sai playboy kelas kakap,sudah berapa wanita yang kau ajak kencan eoh?chouji kau tak bias mengontrol kebiasaan makanmu yang kelewat batas itu,sasuke kau suka tidur larut malam karna bermain games,sasori kebiasaanmu mengoleksi barang-barang wanita,bisa-bisa kau dikira tak normal,shikamaru walau kau paling jenius tapi sifat pemalasmu itu sangat ~~~hanya itachi dan kakashi yang dapat kuandalkan"

mendengar semua penjelasan iruka semua member hanya bias terdiam

"tapi bukankah akan sangat beresiko apabila ELF tau akan hal ini?"kakashi memecah keheningan yang ada

"betul ,apalagi dengan para ELF yang agresif (?)"komentar itachi

"tenang saja aku telah mengatur semuanya,rahasia ini tidak akan diketahui oleh orang lain bahkan ELF sekalipun"

"whoaaahh….lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap kami?"Tanya shikammaru yang masih tampak mengantuk

"oh iya aku sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan sakura dan ino dokter pribadi kalian,ini hinata dan tenten koki kalian yang akan mengatur pola makan serta menu makanan kalian dan yang terakhir ini temari ketua kedisiplinan kalian"

"um….kenapa semuanya yeoja?"Tanya naruto

"itu karena menurut manajer asuma yeoja lebih cocok untuk mengatur kalian dan aku yakin sebagai laki-laki kalian tidak akan memukul perempuan yak an?"

"hah~~ benar juga,aku tidak akan tega untuk memulul perempuan"Itachi pasrah dengan keputusan tersebut

"baiklah anak-anakku silahkan kalian antar yeoja-yeoja yang cantik ini menuju dorm kalian"

"mwo?sekarang?"

"iya kiba sekarang"dengan berat hati akhirnya para anggota super junior meninggalkan kantor KME,dan tanpa mereka sadari ada satu orang yang dari tadi tak bergeming dari tempat ia duduk,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang mangnae uciha sasuke yang ternyata dari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan pspchingunya secara diam-diam…..

"sasuke,sudah berapa kali hyung bilang hormatilah orang yang sedang berbicara"ucap sang leader sekaligus kakak dari sasuke yaitu itachi

"mianhae,sasuke telah berlaku tidak sopan,sasuke ayo minta maaf"

"mianhae"ucap sasuke yang mau tak mau menuruti perintah sang kakak

"ne gwenchana"dan mereka berduapun segera menyusul member-member yang lainnya

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju mobil Ferrari dark black milik itachi dan masuk ke dalam mobil tepatnya tempatduduk paling depan di samping pengemudi,saat ia melihat kaca ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok perempuan berambut ping di belakangnya

"WHOA!...siapa kau?kenapa kau bias ada di sini?"

"hah~kau Alzheimer atau bagaimana?kau lupa siapa aku?"dan itachi pun masuk ke bagian pengemudi

"dia siapa hyung?"

"makanya sasuke kau jangan sibuk dengan psp mu terus,…"dan itachipun menjelaskan kembali apa yang terjadi kepada donsaeng kesayangannya itu

"apa?kenapa kalian setuju?apa kalian mau tinggal bersama dengan mereka"sasuke tak terima dengan keputusan yang menurutnya sepihak itu

"yam au bagaimana lagi,ini juga demi kebaikan kita semua,dank au tau sendiri bagaimana manajer asuma jika telah mengambil suatu keputusan"

Dan akhirnya sasuke hanya bias pasrah dengan keputusan tersebut

-Di mobil saikakashichoujiino-

"hai kau ino kan,kenalkan aku sai"sai mengulurkan tangannya pada ino,tapi malang ino sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyambut uluran tangan sai

'dasar cewe sombong,liat saja nanti kau kupastikan akan jatuh kepelukanku'inner sai dalam hati,kini sai hanya bias terus memasang senyum palsunya

-Di mobil shikanejigaaratententemari-

"heh apa kau tak punya kerjaan selain tidur terus"tiba-tiba temari mengomeli shikamaru yang beranjak tidur

"perempuan merepotkan"

"apa?merepotkan!?kau menantang ku?"

"sudahlah eonnie..biarkan saja dia"dan mobilpun terus melaju kencang menuju dorm super junior

-Di mobil narukibasasohinata-

"waah….hinata jepit rambutmu indah sekali.."ucap sasori

"i..i..ya"

"hoi hyung jangan kau tampakkan sifat yeojamu di dia ketakutan melihatmu"omel naruto

"hohoho rupanya kau sudah berani mengejekku ya,rasakan ini"dan sasoripun mencekik leher naruto

"AAAA….HYUNG HENTIKAN! AKU TAK BISA BERNAPAS!"dan begitulah yang terjadi….

Bagaimana kehidupan super junior selanjutnya…?

To be continue…

Thanks ya buat yang udah bersedia mereview fic ku…

Aku masih menunggu reviewnya..tolong direview yaaaaa….

Sasu : hoi author,kenapa gue teriak gaje kaya gitu?ganggu image gue aja

Author : mianhae oppa,habis menurut scenario emang kaya gitu

Sasu : scenario?emang sejak kapan aku setuju meranin scenario elo

Author :duh oppa lupa ea,oppa mau meranin scenario ku kan gara-gara pengen deket ma eonnie sakura hehehe,ah..atau aku cerita aja ya sama eonnie

Sasu :ssstt…..jangan kasi tau dong,ntar hancur image gue

Author :makanya oppa jangan sok jual mahal,udah ikutin aja skenarionya,padahal aslinya emang kaya yang ada di scenario

Sasu :iya-iya gue ikutin scenario lu…tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh lagi ya,dan buat adegan yang romantic dong antara gue ama sakura

Author : sip deh oppa…aku turutin….

Sasu :bagus bagus..o ya para reader jangan lupa review ya….


	3. maaf

Halooo semuanya maaf kali ini aku belum mempostingkan chapter yang baru…aku hanya mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat para readers yang bersedia untuk mereview aku…..aku disini khususnya mau minta maaf buat_** pembaca(**__reviewer aku)___yang ngerasa sarannya nga ku gubris..bukan begitu waktu aku ngapus cerita yang sebelumnya aku sama sekali ga ada liat review dari _**pembaca..**_maaf banget buat _**pembaca **_ aku ngaa bermaksud seperti itu,tapi makasih ya buat sarannya,maaf kalau cerita yang aku posting mengecewakan,ini juga merupakan pengalaman pertamaku buat fanfic,aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin buat memperbaiki mianhae buat tata bahasanya aku lebih enjoy untuk menggunakan bhsa korea untuk saat ini,karna untuk tata bahasa jepang aku masih kurang yakin dan masih perlu belajar banyak menghargai setiap kritikannya yang malah banyak membantuku untuk lebih baik lagi buat _**pembaca **_sekali lagi aku minta maaf,aku sama sekali ga bermaksud untuk ga menghargai kritikan lo,tapi aku sama sekali ga ada baca review lo di cerita aku yang sebelumnya….jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan aku minta jangan pernah berhenti untuk memberi saran untuk aku,saranmu banyak membantu,untuk penulisan nama aku juga minta maaf,aku akan memperbaikinya untuk chap selanjutnya terima kasih untuk sarannya ^^

_O ya untuk ELF agresif _ jangan salah paham ya,jangan dianggap serius itu Cuma buat lelucon aja,,,maaf kalau lo ngerasa tersinggung buat itu.

__ maaf untuk saat ini aku menggunakan tata bahasa korea dulu…untuk bhsa jepangnya aku harus belajar lebih banyak..terima kasih buat sarannya ^^

__terima kasih buat reviewnya ^^

_**Yukarinda yoshikuni **_ maaf ya tapi makasih buat reviewnya ^^

_**Akasuna no ei-**_chan__ ok ^-* makasih ya buat sarannya akan ku perbaiki,terima kasih

_**Mako-chan **__thank you mako-chan ^^_

_**Megical melody **_ terima kasih buat dukungannya ^^

**Sami haruchi 2 ** ok thanks ya buat sarannya akan ku perbaiki…^^


End file.
